Toy
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to give out a boy as a present, huh? WHO? Oh yeah, I remember now. My dad. My loveable dad. Is that even legal? Damn it all.


**Title:** Toy  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** All I wanted for my birthday was a toy truck but instead of that, I got...him. HIM. Dear god why is life is so unfair?

I stood my ground---well bed, as I clutched the baseball bat harder. This was so not happening because it was a beautiful morning when I woke up! The sky was a nice tint of blue, the sun wasn't glaring at me like yesterday and the birds, oh god, they're not shitting at my windowsill today. Yes, it WAS a beautiful morning until I saw a half-naked guy---_hottie, _who had the most gorgeous crimson eyes I have ever seen, well the only crimson eyes I have seen in my entire life,in my room wearing MY favourite towel.

Of course, that in itself already made me scream but what made me scream louder was the fact that I realized that I was wearing only a t-shirt and a polka dotted panty. I was embarrassed and annoyed tremendously. It totally sucked ass. It actually sucked more when the half-naked guy stared at me, surprised. The nerve of the guy! I should be the one surprised here; he was the one inside my room half-naked!

I steadied myself up on my bed and gripped the baseball bat harder as if this was a life and death situation. Thank the gods that mom warned me about perverts like him. Even if he was so damn hot, I'm not letting him out of this room alive, no siree bob. Yes, no sir. I am confident in my batting skills.

"You're shaking" the half-naked guy said.

Well so much for the confidence, my knees won't stop shaking. I glared at him and he just continued to stare at me. "What? Do I have two heads or something?" I thought...

"No, you just look like an idiot standing there holding a toy sword" he said. I stared at him bewildered. Oh my god, I just said what I should be thinking aloud again! Damn. And what the hell is he on about toy swords? I'm sure I'm holding a base----. Okay, so I'm not holding a baseball bat. I'm actually holding a toy sword. Big Whoop. I slapped myself on the face. Mikan you idiot! This is why you get hit by the idiot gun on a daily basis.

I messed up my hair in frustration. This sucks!!!

The guy chuckled. I glared at him. "What's so funny?! I can still hit you with this you know!" I said pointing the sword at him---well where he was supposed to be. Where the hell is he?

"What can a toy sword do to me?" he whispered. I turned my head to the side and saw that our faces were only centimetres apart. Okay, when the hell did he get here?! And damn he's standing on my bed!

"W-when did you g-get here?" Great. Now I'm stuttering. He took the toy sword from my hands and threw it away. "Hey! That was one of my favourite toys!"

He smirked. "You still play with toys?" he said while putting some distance between us. I sighed inwardly, relieved to have some space between us.

I grunted at him. "Shut it! I can play whatever I want you know! And get down from my bed! You're ruining it!"

He jumped down from the bed and stood on my carpeted pink floor with all of his half-naked glory. "And put some clothes on you---"I did not know what to call him. "---Thing!" Yes, thing fit him perfectly.

He grumbled at this. "The name's Natsume Hyuuga" Hm. His name's familiar... "Polka dots" with this his smirk broadened and a frown made itself apparent on my face. "Damn You!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and snorted. "Anyway I'll let that pass for now"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yes because I'm more interested in why you're using my towel"

He chuckled at this. "Shouldn't you be asking why I'm here first?"

"Shut it! I'm the one asking questions here!" Yes, go Mikan! Try and make yourself look cool, calm and collected.

He shrugged "Your dad told me I can use this"

"He what?!" well so much for calm and collected. "But that's my favourite towel! He can't lend that to strangers!"

And immediately as if it was a jinx my father came rushing through my door panting while holding a gigantic birthday card. "Mikan! Sweet heart! Happy---- Why are you standing on top of your bed...again?"

I blinked. And blinked again. "Uh... Weren't you supposed to greet me?"

"Mikan! How many times do I have to tell you not to step on your bed!" Oh no! He's pissed.

I flailed my arms. "B-but daddy! This isn't my fault! There's a pervert in here and I was surprised and—and..uh."

My dad shook his head in disbelief. "Mikan, it's not nice to lie"

"B-but daddy! I'm telling the truth!" I can't believe my dad doesn't believe me! "Look! The half-naked pervert is still here!" I said, defending myself, pointing at the pervert named Natsume Hyuuga.

Dad looked at the person I was pointing and a big grin suddenly appeared in his face. "Mikan, sweet heart. That's not a pervert!"

That's not actually believable since he's half-naked and wearing my favourite towel but being the good daughter that I was, I told daddy the harsh truth. "You can't possibly make me believe that that's not a pervert! He appeared in front of me, HALF-NAKED!" I cried out. Seriously, IT IS not believable.

He just chuckled at me. "Mikan, I made him take a shower, he was filthy a while ago. He must've just finished when you awoke"

I plopped down on my bed. "So that's it huh? So..uhm.. is he going to be staying here? Because if he is he's not allowed to stay in my----"

"Sweet heart! Of course he'll be staying! Didn't Natsume tell you anything?" I shook my head as he hugged me and gave me the birthday card he was holding. "He's your present Sweet heart! Happy Birthday Mikan!"

I stared at him in disbelief and then at Natsume who looked in every way pissed with the idea that he was a present. I was speechless.

"Nice huh Mikan? I bought you what you wanted me to buy" he gave me a big cheeky grin. "And you thought I wouldn't"

I stared at my dad. "B-but daddy" I started meekly "I wanted the red toy truck in display in Toy Kingdom...not..him" My eyes travelled to Natsume.

"Eh?" My dad's grin faded "Ah..."

"Uhm... Maybe we can return him dad," I suggested.

"Oh well, a gift's a gift Mikan!" He stood up his cheeky grin back in its place. "It's the thought that counts! Hope you have fun with your gift!" he dashed off before I could complain.

This is so not happening.

"Like father like daughter I guess..." I heard Natsume say.

"NO! It's not fair! I want that toy truck not him! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"

Natsume covered his ears. "Quiet down Polka dots"

"SHUT UP! I wanted a toy for my birthday and all I got is you! A boy toy! A literal BOY! This is seriously not fair!"

Dear God why is my life so UNFAIR?

Next Chapter: MODEL EXCHANGE

Preview:

_"I'd like to exchange this model for that toy over there please" The cashier person looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads. It's so obvious he's not taking me seriously but doesn't he understand that I WANT that toy truck than this...this...thing this damn model!_

**A/N: I am so dead. I made another story before even updating/finishing any of my other stories D: I am so dead. But then again... I am going to update one of my stories next week so it won't be that bad right? Yes, not bad at all. You can't stop inspiration after all. I love you all and I hope none of you guys kill me :D (I'm doubting that anyway... ^o^ ). Anyway, read and review lovelies. I know my writing still sucks but... I'm trying! D: anyways... I'll _try _to update soon. **

**Sincerely the author that doesn't update much,**

**Aki Eschirott**


End file.
